


Checkmate

by Mybenediction1



Category: Blakes 7
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Learning as I write, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Sex, Violence, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybenediction1/pseuds/Mybenediction1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon and Servalan find themselves trapped together with little chance of rescue. Interesting times ensue.</p>
<p>Set sometime during series 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently rediscovered Blakes 7 after a gap of 27 years. My over riding memory was of Servalan. I had no idea why until I saw her again. 6 years old and she was very likely my first crush. Explains a lot about me.  
> Then we come to Avon... I actually met Paul Darrow before I rewatched B7. A more beautiful, sweet sexy man there never was. And then of course we have Avon, his dark side. And me I like a dark side.  
> The inevitably of this pairing well...  
> But I'm not the first I know, having started collecting B7 zines I found some pretty sexy, twisted up stuff. Time to bring to AO3 thinks me. I hope Paul would approve. I apologise now for slow updates. I'm writing this in scraps to and from work. This is for Mo. Enjoy.

The Scorpio had gone. Communication had been broken for too long for it to still be around.  
It had been Avon himself that had left the instruction that it should go if the federation showed up and communication wasn't established within an hour of them doing so. The federation had turned up. How many ships there were above Avon had no clue. But he was taking an educated guess at just one, due to the handful of guards now on the surface. He'd have expected more considering their company. He'd already killed two and the others were scattered.  
A storm was brewing above them and the rest had probably gone to look for shelter. This at least evened the odds a little.  
Avon had know in his heart it was a trap of some kind. Chasing circles. That's all he'd been doing. He gave a sardonic smile and shook his head. His hand held his weapon steady in the growing wind. 

Servalan regarded him cooly from where she stood, dressed in a long white dress with a fur collar and cuffs. Her gun pointing back at Avon.  
Stalemate.  
Oh Avon, he made her smile. Always falling for her little traps, the game of cat and mouse never quite ending. Maybe today would be the day. The cat would put out her paw and kill the little mouse, for that's all they were compared to the federation, and... game over.  
She would see the guards soon and then it would be done.  
She shifted slightly so her hip tilted provocatively to the left. She steadied herself on her heels in the thick snow. What a stupid idea, wearing heels! She chided herself inwardly. But she did like to leave a lasting impression. She was a solder second, a woman first. She'd never had much love of the federation uniform.  
She stroked her free hand down her side to rest it on her hip.  
She couldn't help but tease him. Somewhere in her black little heart she knew that a cancer had grown, a black blooming of affection for her best of enemies.  
But then he was so much more fun than Blake had been. This was because Avon was not a good man. He was a man after her own heart and he could have been great one if he'd just stuck to the straight and narrow. Even if that was a contradiction in terms. But If she had known him before he'd met Blake she would have given him a reprieve, given an order to stop his trial and would have had him conditioned properly. He would have been a great ally.  
Avons lips twitched upwards in vague amusement.  
"You should be more careful" he said, low and dangerous "if you wriggle about too much you'll fall and I won't be there to catch you."  
Servalans lips curved up into a guarded smile.  
"Always the gentleman I see Avon. Don't worry I shall not fall and if I did I have many to catch me."  
Avon held her gaze,  
"You're quite sure of that?" He said quietly. Actually no she wasn't. Commissioner Sleer wasn't all that popular at the moment. Maybe it was time for a new skin.  
Servalans eyes hardened, her gun raised just a little. Avon shook his head slightly, his finger reaching for the trigger on his own laser weapon.  
"I wouldn't." He warned. Then he smiled, "the wind is picking up now isn't it? You might miss..." The implication was implicit.  
Small flecks of snow were starting to blow around them both. Avon considered his adversary with his usual critical eye.  
She looked like an ice queen, the snow falling into her cropped raven locks and shivering there before becoming part of it. The feathers allowing it to cling a little longer. Her ridiculous dress swirled around her ankles as the wind took it up and toyed with it.  
"I don't think your minions are coming to your rescue." Avon said, he glanced around the landscape, one eye on Servalan, he could see nothing but the coming storm. The snow was drifting now.  
This was becoming ridiculous. Even though the clothes Avon wore were thick and he had a heated jacket on he didn't relish the idea of being trapped in a snowstorm. He'd go and look for shelter if it wasn't for the high and mighty supreme commander. Oh no, that was before. President Servalan. No, commissioner Sleer. Dammit.  
As far as Avon was concerned she was and always would be Servalan, queen bitch of the federation and that annoying little itch that always tickled beneath his skin.  
The wind suddenly blustered and Servalan was blasted with a barrage of sudden thickening snow. Avon saw his chance.  
He could just shoot her... He considered it for a moment as she was briefly stricken with snow blindness. Avon shook his head. He'd never been able to do it, not after all this time. Maybe he saw too much of himself in her. How he could have been. Maybe how he already was.  
With six long strides he was over to her, she reflectively went to pull the trigger on her weapon as she saw him but it was too late. Grabbing her wrist strongly Avon twisted her arm about and so it was behind her. He pressed his gun against the underside of her jaw.  
"Drop it." He said calmly. 

Servalan struggled slightly against Avons grip but figured he could and quite possibly would break her arm if she wasn't careful. Her small hand uncurled and her gun plopped into the snow below. Avon let go of her arm and spun her about to face him, the laser gun still pressed against her jaw. This close Servalan could feel the heat of his jacket warming her slightly. She shivered as the snow blasted her from one side. 

Avon looked down at her, trying to read her face. However the mask she wore everyday hadn't slipped. Her eyes cold and apparently unbothered. Her armour was like snake skin, easy to slip into but difficult to shed. Avon had seen her undone a couple of times, just for brief moments.  
"You're cold." Avon said, dragging the point of his gun down over her skin, over her clavicle, back up to her face, against her cheek. A parody of a caress. Her eyes fluttered briefly closed as if she enjoyed it, before she smiled coldly.  
"That I would say is glaringly obvious!" She snapped, glancing around her for salvation.  
She didn't actually think Avon would kill her. He'd had enough opportunity before and hadn't but she knew him to be a dangerous creature.  
Avon grinned and suddenly holstered his gun with a clunk and a click.  
"I need to find shelter." He said glancing around their disappearing landscape "now you can help me or you can freeze to death out here. I don't care. If you come with me you're my prisoner and if you don't..." He left the rest unsaid.  
"A prisoner?" Servalan drawled sarcastically "and you'd keep me free, without a gun to my throat? Or a knife at my back?" Avon laughed softly  
"We'll see how you behave supreme commander. I have some rope in my pack..." He indicted to the pack he had over one shoulder.  
Servalan drew herself to her full height and looked into his eyes. There was nothing there to read except a flash of grim amusement.  
"And do you know of any shelter?" Servalan asked imperiously  
"I have an idea" he replied guardedly. Servalan nodded once sharply. Avon turned and began walking towards the north, into the storm. Servalan frowned, things were definitely going to get worse before they got better. 

\--- 

Servalan had hoped they would bump into one of the federation guards. The storm had found it's voice now and the wind and snow battered down against her poorly protected form. She wasn't entirely sure she could feel her legs anymore, concern that she might actually get frostbite had crossed her mind a couple of times now. 

Avon had walked at some distance ahead not looking back once, a fact that she resented, because it meant he knew that she had no choice but to follow him.  
After a long time of stumbling through snow and over ice in her heels Servalan finally saw through the fog of snow that they were approaching a rock face, so high she couldn't see the top. 

Avon turned and watched with a sadistic pleasure as the supreme commander pushed her way through the storm towards him. She was soaked, the snow no longer clinged it just soaked in to join its compatriots. But despite this Avon couldn't help but admire her determination. As she got closer to him Avon could see her shivering but her face remained resolute and set to hardness.  
Somewhere not that far away a sound came of an animal howling, low and dangerous. Avon looked about him nervously and drew his gun.  
He caught Servalans arm as she reached him and leaned in close to her ear.  
"There is meant to be a gap along this rock face somewhere." He yelled above the storm "we need to find it and fast. There are white coated Thentric Wolves here. You can blame your beloved Federation for them. In this snow we won't be able to see them until the last minute, so move along the Rock and feel for any faults."  
For a split second Servalan was terrified. She knew all about Thentric Wolves. They had been bred to be the perfect killers. The Federation had intended to tame them to protect senior personnel. The problem had been that they were in fact untameable.  
Servalan had thought them all destroyed. They must have been abandoned instead. Another low howl echoed through the whirling snow. Avon grabbed Servalans arm and pushed her to the rock face.  
"Come on!!" He said urgently. Servalan looked at him.  
"Which way?" She managed to shout horsely "left or right?" Avon shrugged violently and keeping his back against the wall so that he could shoot if need be he used his other hand to start searching the bare cliff face.  
Servalan rolled her eyes  
"Brilliant." She muttered harshly.  
"Just get on with it." Avon growled. "Unless you have a better plan. I don't actually need to waste my time with you."  
'But you did' was all Servalan thought as she began to feel along, up, below and across the chalky rock face.  
Avon followed her, his nearest hand almost across her back, outwards, ready to shoot at any danger.  
He inwardly chided himself as he followed Servalans progress. Four hands were better than two he told himself. But he couldn't pretend that whatever protective instinct he carried around inside him had not been roused. It was so bloody obvious.  
A low growl came from nearby. Avon pointed his blaster in the general direction of the sound and fired. Once, twice. A warning shot. But now the wolves knew they were here for certain. Avon knew they were circling back and forth a little way off. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.  
"Have you found it yet?" He hissed at Servalan. She turned her brows drawn, her eyes a little too wide.  
"No." She hissed "who gave you this information Avon? There's nothing here."  
"There must be!" Avon hissed back. "Keep looking!"  
Servalan continued her way over the rock. She had grazed her hands in her effort and they stung harshly in the cold. Her fingers ached and were beginning to seize up.  
A rock suddenly came away beneath her hands. She scrabbled at it. A small fissure was in the rocks. She forced her small hand in and felt around. There way something at the back of the thin crack. She tried to reach it with her fingers.  
Avon glanced at her as a growl came just in front of him. He fired and heard a yelp. More growls came.  
"Have you..." He fired blind "... Got something!!!?" He demanded.  
"I don't know!" Servalan hissed back her voice strained "if I can just..." Her fingertips touched something hard and flat. A switch! It had to be a switch!  
"We are dead in ten seconds if you haven't." Avon said his teeth clenched, he fired again.  
There was a tearing sound, frightful and hideous. Growling, Avon cursing, Servalan was pushed forward into the rock as Avon crashed against her. Her frozen fingers pushed further forwards and then suddenly they were both falling...


	2. Chapter 2

Avon woke to find himself half on top of Servalan. He rubbed his head groggily in the almost dark. He could feel no blood there, but he was bleeding from somewhere.  
He moved carefully to test his body. Oh yes, there. Right in the arm and ribs on his left side. The wolfs teeth had got through his clothing, if they had been a second later... He gave an involuntary shudder. He rolled away and off Servalan and sat up on the dusty floor. He pulled off his pack with a wince of pain and set up a dust lamp. Glancing around again he could see they were probably in a storage hold and that it had been long since abandoned.  
He glanced at Servalan. She was out cold. Her face was turned to the side and he could see her eyes shut. She looked oddly peaceful. Fragile. He moved the dust lamp towards her and ran a hand across her head, feeling for injury.  
Shifting slightly so that he was sitting with his knees curled he cradled her head and turned it so it was supported against him. He felt the unexposed side. There was blood. He pulled his hand back and studied it. Then, muttering that Servalan was nothing but a thorn in his side, he reached for his pack and pulled free a wipe to clean the wound.  
He cleared the blood away, there was a small gash in her head and her face was grazed down the side. A bruise formed on her cheek. Avon touched it. Servalans eyes fluttered open to look up at him. She gave a small smile.  
"I told you..." She said weakly "...always someone there to catch me."  
Avon gave a huff of amusement.  
"I think you'll find..." He said as he continued to clean the wound to her head "... That in actual fact you caught me." Servalan watched him carefully, her vision slightly off kilter, or was that the light? Avon seemed far away and yet too close. She made to sit up and felt Avons big hand against her shoulder forcing her to stay down.  
"Just wait." He said through his teeth, moving to clean her scraped face "you don't want scarring now do you?" He wasn't rough, he dabbed cautiously with the soft cotton that stung Servalans skin slightly. She winced and Avon gave a wry grin.  
"I thought you'd be used to this sort of thing. You were a solder once upon a time were you not?" It was her turn to smile  
"A long time ago now Avon..." She remembered those days. Her eyes went distant as she remembered "I was shot once ... Here..." She moved a hand to her stomach. "Can't remember it stinging this much."  
Avon chuckled again  
"I do try, but really you have Dana to blame, she made up this concoction."  
"I'll make sure I do the same for her one day." Servalan replied, her voice still a little far away.  
"Nice of you to repay the favour." 

They remained silent for a few moment as Avon finished up. Servalan watched him curiously. Her vision was less hazy now and her face felt a little better. Avons face was stern and he carried out the care methodically. Servalan realised she was freezing, her wet clothing stuck to her. The closeness of Avons body warned her a little and she moved a little closer, trying to steal his heat.  
Finally he stopped and told her to sit up. She did so. It was then she saw that he was bleeding.  
"The wolves?" She asked.  
"I would say that was fairly obvious." Avon sneered. Servalan narrowed her eyes. How dare he speak to her like that?  
Avon got up away from her and looked around, taking quick strides in dusty light of the storage unit. When he saw what he wanted he strode away even further into the gloom. He returned with a pile of wolf skins.  
"Here." He tossed them to Servalan "get out of those wet clothes, you'll freeze to death if you stay like that." His voice was harsh, but Servalan detected a slight catch in it.  
That could be useful. I mean why else would he have helped her? Maybe... Maybe she was Avons Achilles heel.  
He pulled his bag up and moved a little way from her turning his back. Servalan heard him curse and a ripping sound as he tried to remove his jacket. She guessed that the material had stuck to his skin and just that thought made her own skin crawl.  
Quickly she stood and with a smooth movement dropped her dress around her ankles. The air bit at her newly exposed skin and she shivered again. She, of course, wore nothing beneath her dress. It would ruin the lines. Pulling up a large skin she wrapped it about her toga style. Glancing down at her dress she picked it up carelessly and tore with ease a long strip from the bottom of the hem to thigh level. She tied this about the fur, taking her communicator she tucked it between the makeshift belt and her breast, beneath the fur lest Avon should attempt to confiscate it. Then kicking off her one remaining shoe she walked to where Avon knelt obviously struggling with his own injury.  
She knelt beside him. She had been correct. The blood was congealing and torn skin and cloth stuck to each other. It looked painful, the skin she could see in the dim light red and upraised. Avon was pulling at the fabric, wincing. Ripping away material from flesh.  
Servalan had seen horrors in her time. She had caused most of them. She had shot people, maimed people, pushed red hot needles into pale flesh. But somehow this... Well it could have been her. She swallowed audibly and without really thinking reached out and stilled his hands with her own. Avon swatted her off reflectively.  
"Leave me alone." He snarled, to Servalan he was a wounded animal. His eyes flashed dangerously as if any moment he could and would rip her throat out with his bare teeth. A dark shiver and a slip-sliding tickle of delight slid down Servalans spine. Danger was her weakness. But her face remained impassive. She placed her hands again on his, eyes locking, staring him down as she slid her fingers through his and then pushed his hands aside with gentle caution.  
The animal seemed cowed briefly and Servalan spoke with a voice just above a whisper  
"Let me see." It was a question and statement all in one. Whatever Avon thought it was didn't matter. After a moment his eyes dropped and he gave a blink and you'll miss it nod of his head. Servalan unhooked one hand and looked down at his chest and shoulder. It was a mess. The realisation that Avon was far more badly wounded than herself made her heart stop for a second. Then it thumped solidly. He had ignored his own wounds and tended to her. But why?  
Cautiously she tested the area. Then she looked quickly around her. She needed water to detached the wound from the material. There were boxes everywhere. Quickly she stood, letting go of Avons other hand. Looking down she saw the flash of surprise and disappointment on Avons face. His hands went to go back to what he had been trying to do.  
"Stop." Servalan commanded, he glanced up "just wait." Quickly she caught up the poor lamp and crossed to the boxes. She fumbled through them, supplies, some kind of dry meat, candles, matches. She cursed under her breath. There must be water. Then she saw. Behind the crates were icicles. Yes! Turning to Avon she asked if he had any kind of container. He frowned and fished about in his bag for a moment. He handed her a lid off a tin of what she assumed to be food rations.  
"That's all I've got." He said flatly "what are you doing?"  
"Water" she said simply, snatching the lid and quickly walking back into the gloom. Avon watched her. The light was enough that he could make out what she was doing. Her small hand curling about the ice, warming it with what little warmth she had. The ice dripped and she caught it. Avon shook his head. He went back to trying to peel away his skin from the obstruction of clothing. Obviously Servalan was thirsty. He was, as always, on his own.  
He considered his rational for saving her. It had been based on logic he reasoned. Two heads were better than one and all that. A hostage was always useful. But now what? How long would they be trapped together like two warring rats?  
He had managed to get hold of an edge of cloth now and was just about to pull back and rip it away when suddenly Servalan was there.  
"Avon!" She cried dropping to her knees beside him and putting a hand firmly around his wrist preventing the movement.  
Avon frowned at her crossly. He'd just got up the courage to do that and now...  
"What are you doing!?" He demanded. Servalan moved her hand to cover his and slowly drew it away from his injury.  
"I'm trying to help you, you fool." She snapped back "now stay still!" Her tone was the tone she usually used for unruly soldiers and would brook no argument.  
She looked over his wound again before tearing another strip from her already wet dress and dipping it in the water she'd set beside her. She carefully wiped at the congealed blood pulling gingery at the threads attached. Slowly it began to work and Avon watched in mute surprise as his enemy tended to him with swift yet gentle movements.  
Finally the material was free and Servalan began working first the zip of his jacket and then his shirt beneath.  
"Off." She said. Avon shrugged off his jacket but stopped there. Servalan looked up at him rolling the one piece shirt up over his stomach and chest. She gave him despairing look.  
"Now is not the time for false modesty Avon. I need to see if you want me to help you." Reluctantly Avon pulled the shirt over his head. He glanced down at himself. Hmmm. Not so good. The wound was bad, the skin angry. The wolf had almost gotten it's money's worth. Servalan carefully bathed the whole area, from his shoulder to his pectrol and then down over his less damaged ribs. Whilst she worked she glanced over the man in front of her. The last year had been good to him in many ways. His chest was broad, his stomach flat and beneath the slightly tanned skin was corded muscle. His chest was flecked with light brown hair, his skin smooth. Servalan licked her lips subconsciously. Then she glanced at Avon and saw he was watching her carefully. She felt the blush and quickly distracted him.  
"I... I need one of those wipes Avon." She said too quickly. Obediently he reached into his bag and handed her one. Fingers brushing hers for a little longer than was perhaps was necessary, or was that just imagination? Then he withdrew and continued to watch her steadily.  
She began to wipe the area, Avon gave a slight hiss of pain. Servalan gave a wry smile.  
"I thought you'd be used to this sort of thing Avon." She teased, using his own words "after all you are a freedom fighter and self made criminal." Avon gave a snort of disgust. Servalan smiled inwardly  
"Such sensitivity..." she crooned wickedly as she wiped the wounds clean "if you're this sensitive just imagine what it would be like if I... Well I'll leave that to your imagination." Although it was meant as a threat Servalan wasn't entirely convinced she meant it that way. Avon flinched away from her, pushing her hand away.  
"Enough!" He snapped. Servalan surveyed his face for a moment before relenting.  
"As you wish." She dropped the wipe and went to move away.  
"Why?" Avons voice asked, the ice back. She looked at him again and then gave her coldest smile.  
"You probably saved my life." She said bitterly "How could I let you suffer when I owed you that?"  
Avon gave a harsh laugh.  
"Should have known..." He murmured "eye for an eye... Couldn't possibly let me have something over you... " he looked at her stonily "you see that's the difference between us." Servalan lowered her eyes. Guilt suddenly swept her. She frowned in surprise, it wasn't something she was used to.  
"... And..." She hesitated... Should she really tell him, Avon, that she had done it out of compassion. It wasn't a great move politically, to show weakness to him. To anyone, ever.  
"Yes?" Avon snapped, pulling her from the sudden heavy silence that had fallen. She sighed despondently.  
"... And the fact is you looked after me. I don't know why, maybe I'll never understand why. But you tended to my wounds first, ignored your own needs in favour of mine... Your enemy! You had nothing to gain by doing that... and... I know you think I'm devoid of all humanity but..." Avons face softened slightly "... But I..." Avon took the hand he had previously pushed away lightly between finger and thumb, looking down, studying her hand and his hand.  
"Thank you." He said simply, he looked up at her for a moment. An unguarded, honest flash. Then he pulled away and stood, the blind of hardness returned to his face. Servalan watched him. A fear was blooming in her chest. They were going to be here for a while. There had been no communication from any quarters. Outside above them she could hear the wind howling. She guessed that all communications were blocked. Her and Avon... Trapped together. No good could come of this!  
As soon as Avon turned his back she quickly retrieved and tapped on her communicator. Nothing came through but the sound of static. Servalan quickly turned it off again. Avon span round and held out his hand.  
"Give it to me now." He commanded. Servalan attempted to stare him down but Avon was having none of it. "Now." He repeated.  
Servalan walked with slow deliberate steps to where he stood.  
"Avon..." She said sweetly "I didn't know you cared." She placed the communicator in his hand. He looked at her steadily. Her face was badly bruised, in the dull light she looked pale and wild and dangerous. Avons hand closed around the communicator.  
"A cheap shot for you." He commented. Servalan refused to look abashed, she just drew herself a little taller. "Anyway..." Avon continued "we're going to be here quite some time. When it's over I want my ship to take me up first. When I know I can make good my escape then I'll let you have this back." Servalan blinked at him in surprise. He intended to let her go? Avon guessed her thoughts "if I take you aboard Scorpio Dana will kill you without a doubt. And if she by some miracle exuded to spare you then I'd be stuck with you. Scorpio is already too small for my people. I have no use for a prisoner. And you do have a tendency to attract attention. You're. Not. Worth it." The last words were snarled. Servalan wanted to say something, to snipe back, but Avons last words had taken her breath from her. She couldn't decide if she was pleased or horrified.  
Turning on his heel Avon picked up a fur and wrapped it about his upper body.  
"We need to stay warm." He said, any trace of malice gone "the storm is getting worse and both of us will freeze in here if we don't heat it somehow..." He turned back to look at Servalan "... So if you don't mind M'lady, could you lower yourself enough to help me achieve this?"  
Servalan stood for a moment looking at him long and hard. There was no escape from this now. She was stuck.  
Moving forward she nodded once.  
"Let's get on with it." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

A fire blazed cheerfully in the small dingy cargo hold. Candles dotted the floor and a pile of skins made for a decent resting place. It was warmer now. Now the light was better Avon had discovered that the storeroom was in fact cut out of the Rock and was deep below ground. He'd also discovered behind a fleet of boxes a small door leading to stairs. Useful to know. He had placed the boxes back, he didn't want Servalan to know what he'd discovered. 

Opening a crate he found some bottles of green liquid.  
Servalan watched him carefully in the flickering light.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. He turned and held up a bottle.  
"Adrenaline and Soma for the lady?" He asked. Servalan gave a lazy stretch. She was laid out on the furs, her usual decadent self. She looked like a tigress at rest. Soft, beautiful... Lethal.  
"Come down here and I will." She purred. Avons eyes narrowed "I don't bite."  
Avon crossed the space between them and sank down on the furs beside her.  
"that's not what I have heard." He replied. She smiled slowly.  
"There's been a lot of things said about me Avon. Not all of them are true. Besides wouldn't life be dull if there wasn't any risk?" She took the bottle from his hand and opened it. She took a sip and then withdrew licking the excess slowly from her lips with the very tip of her tongue. She passed the bottle back to him. He looked at it for a long moment as if unsure what to do. Servalan gave a sigh.  
"Oh Avon." She said reproachfully "drink with me. I have always considered you an equal if not anything else. Let us drink to that at the very least."  
"Eat, drink and be merry..." Avon murmured.  
"Exactly!" Servalan said.  
"So... Are we going to die here?" He asked, suddenly looking up and catching her eyes with an intense searching gaze.  
"I..." Servalan found herself thrown completely by the question. It wasn't something she'd really ever thought about. 

She's always been safe, even in the worst possible situations she had felt that something would turn up. Somewhat ironically her means of salvation on more than one occasion had been Avon himself. She had stared death in the face and she had won. She, too, had been an instrument of death. By allowing it to channel through her, maybe... Maybe she had thought herself immune. She'd cut a deal with death and therefore had never supposed it might turn and trick her.  
But then again she didn't want the alternative. She wanted to stay young and live forever. Or die trying. 

Avon took a long slow sip from the bottle and then raised it in tribute to the woman in front of him.  
She looked lost. Avon hadn't actually meant the question to impact the way it had. It was however fascinating to see the cool hard woman for once rendered speechless.  
"So what do you think?" He asked sardonically "should we be drinking to the end of proverb?"  
Servalans face changed from lost to determined.  
"No." She said firmly "never to the end." She took the bottle from him and raised it "To you Kerr Avon and to that bunch of miscreants you call a crew. To your determination to fight the inevitable. And to that inevitability."  
She drank deep. Feeling the heat of the alcohol burning her throat and veins. It told her she was alive and therefore there was always a chance. The buzz of adrenaline carried her and her eyes blazed. Avon chuckled and pulled the bottle from her hand.  
"I will drink to me." He said and took a draft.  
They stayed like this a few moments. Taking turns to drink, in fairly companionable silence.  
Avon shifted to be more comfortable, settling into the furs, his legs stretched out, laying sideways. He gazed into the fire thoughtfully, chin on one hand.  
"Why do you stay with them?" Servalan asked. Avons mouth became a hard line.  
"Because I have no other choice." He said flatly, his tone belying the spark in his dark eyes. Servalan snorted derisively. He turned his head and looked at her. "What?" He growled.  
"Of course you have a choice Avon! You always had a choice. I offered you the chance to leave them before. The offer was never withdrawn. I could almost understand the Blake thing, but now he's gone what are you waiting for?!"  
"I told you then and I'll tell you now..." Avon spat "I'd be dead within a week." Servalan laughed.  
"Is that really how little you think of me?" She asked.  
"Yes!" Avon took another swig of Soma and continued his fire gazing. The spark remained.  
"But you won't drink to them?" Servalan knew she was pushing her luck but she had to know. She had to take this opportunity to discover and maybe take apart the dynamic which kept Scorpio together.  
"I'll drink to them." Avon snapped "but not with you."  
Silence returned, hard cold silence. Servalan considered his words and then turned on her front so the she could cradle her chin on her hand, the other held the bottle which glittered in the firelight. She took a long swig from it and let out a sigh. Her breath tickled the hairs on Avons arm.  
She was pondering the question of just how she could separate Avon from his pack when she became aware of him looking at her. She was slightly lower than him. She looked up at him through her lashes.  
"What?" She asked.  
Avon didn't reply at first he just looked at her. Servalan wished he would just look away, it was like he was trying to peel back the layers of protection she'd build around herself. His eyes were brown his file said, but right now they were darker and Servalan found that she couldn't look away from them.  
"I have to admire the fact that you are so adaptable..." Avon said slowly, his voice lower now. "half an hour ago you were making a fire, now you look like a queen." He paused and frowned "Like you always belonged there."  
Servalan gave a catlike smile.  
"I can rule anywhere Avon." She said carelessly.  
"You will never rule me."  
He reached a hand out to her face, his dark eyes reflecting the dancing flames of the fire. His hand caressed her cheek. In spite of her surprise Servalan couldn't help the flutter of her eyelids as his hand smoothed against her still cool skin.  
"You've got soot on..." His fingertips brushed her mouth and her lips reflectively parted ".. Your face." He withdrew and held up his fingers to show her. A slow trickle of heat slid down the supreme commanders spine.  
"So I have." A note of amusement crept into the her voice.  
"It's on your shoulder too." Avon observed, his voice still steady, but Servalan could swear it had dropped half an octave.  
"Then you'd better wipe it off" she said, her eyes looking up at him, lazy and calculating.  
"A queen has to look her best after all."  
His hand hovered for half a moment as if he was fighting with himself.  
He was. Avons logic screamed 'Stop. This. Now.' but he didn't want to. Not really. This was part of the game. It always had been. To deny it was like denying one needed breath to live. From the first time he'd seen her he'd felt the spark. The magnetism. And he'd wanted her. For all of her underhanded callous sociopathic tendencies, he'd wanted her. Even knowing her now, after all she'd done, what she'd become hence forth hadn't changed that want. His eyes closed as his hand met her shoulder. It too was cool and smooth like marble. But beneath it was life and blood and sex and danger. Avon snarled inwardly. He hated himself. He hated her. The power she wielded. Wielded over so many. Over him. He knew that she used her sexuality as a defence, as a tool, as a weapon. It wasn't really her... She used men and woman alike, so long as they suited her purpose. But she was so close now... So very close.  
Avon's treacherous hand caressed her skin once. He was about to tear it away...  
And then from nowhere Servalan sighed so so softly. 

It was like the breath Avon had been holding for near on four years was released. His eyes snapped open to look at her and she looked at him. And Avon knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've read this over once ive read it 50 times. Sick of this chapter. I hope it reads okay. I'm such a tease. Maybe I'll put some warnings up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Servalan realised her mistake, but not to its heart. She hadn't meant to let the sigh go at all. What Avon saw in her eyes she could not know, but he drew back, his eyes narrowed slightly as if he were trying to work her out and behind that flickered a hint of triumph.   
"I think it's all off now." Avon said, rubbing the pads of his fingers together to get rid of the soot.   
He picked up the bottle that sat between them and took a long slow drink. His power base had grown exponentially in seconds he realised. Here he had been hating himself because of his desires and it turned out that she... She felt exactly the same. Avon had seen it flicker in her brown eyes just now. His own need reflected. But before he explored that as a possibility he wanted to know some things. They had plenty of time.   
"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?" He asked slowly. Servalan tilted her head in thought.   
"It would depend on the question."   
"Why did you come to Star One? Why you personally? You didn't need to." Servalan stiffened. Her mouth became a line and her eyes went hard as stone. Travis, that bastard.   
When Servalan had met Travis she had considered him a subservient equal. As long as he did as she told him she was happy to have him on the same level. He was clever and shrewd. Not necessarily vicious, that came later. He had a something about him. His utter lack of fear for her she'd found an attractive quality. She remembered the first time he'd touched her with that damned metal hand, he hadn't messed about. Cold, hard metal against hot, pliant flesh. Her skin could almost feel it still and the fire of perverse delight that it had lit inside her. So she had slept with him. Not as a gambit, not to gain anything more from him, but honestly. She could never have loved him, but she had to a degree trusted and respected him.   
Star One was his final and total betrayal of her.   
"I can tell by your face..." Avon observed "that I have touched a raw nerve." Servalan looked at him, the venom in her eyes not for him. "It's fine. You don't have to answer." Avon said flatly "just curious."   
Servalan took the bottle of soma back from him and took a long draught. It seemed to settle her a little. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.   
"Travis." She spat "it should have been me that put that bastard out of his misery."   
"I'd have happily saved him for you if I'd known." Avon replied. Servalan glared at him.   
"For once Avon I don't think you had too much of a choice." She took a breath "I suppose I should thank you, but you took from me a thing I 'needed' to do. I wanted to skin that man alive." Avon pressed the bottle of soma into her hand. She gave a small bitter laugh as she glanced at it. "I think I've already had to much." She said, her temper calming. She fingered the bottle for a moment, staring into the liquid like it would reveal something to her. Then she took a small sip and pressed the bottle back into Avons hand. "To answer your question honestly..." She looked up "... My overriding desire was to kill Travis. But I also went because it was my duty to go. I swore to protect the federation, the people. So it was I who had to lead the charge."   
"You wanted to?"   
"Yes. Of course. I'm no coward Avon! I know what you think of me, I deny only half of it. But do not judge me on my love for earth, for the federation and for her protected planets." Avon considered this.   
"Maybe in someways..." He mused "... I got you wrong." Servalan frowned. "You are not all I expected you to be." he clarified cryptically.  
Silence fell until Avon continued his train of thought "I'm surprised you believed me." Servalan sighed.   
"I didn't have the choice to do anything but believe you. It could have been your best trap ever Avon. But as it was..." She trailed off. No one had won that day. And not everyone had survived.   
"Is Blake alive?" Avon asked. The question jumping from his tongue. It always came down to this. The question Avon could not escape, because it was always in his head. Servalan bit her lip.   
"Avon..." She hesitated, looking away "If I tell you that..." She'd betray the federation. Not that the federation actually knew for sure, but it had it suspicions. There were whispers. But it was always best to give your enemy nothing.   
Avons fingers touched Servalans face tentatively. Stroked down the softness of her cheek and across her jaw. He raised her face up to look at his. His face seemed closer to hers than before, his lips parted slightly, his eyes bright and focused entirely on her.   
"Tell me." He said darkly.   
Suddenly she felt intoxicated. His fingers brushed down her throat, the firelight flickered, the wolves howled. And suddenly he was all around her, his scent filling her head. Her head tilted of it own accord, because any minute now he would kiss her. She knew it, she felt it.   
"Tell me now." His hand was around her throat but not as before. It was not an aggression, it was a perfect, soft imitation of sensual strangulation. His eyes grew darker, the dilation of his pupils giving him away.   
"Make me." Servalan whispered.   
"Do you know..." Avon growled drawing closer still "...what a very dangerous suggestion that is?" Servalan swallowed.   
"Probably."   
"You're shaking." Avon observed   
"The cold..." He shook his head   
"No. That isn't the truth. So tell me... Is the former president of the mighty federation afraid of what a mere freedom fighter might do to her?" His hand tightened on her throat. A slight panic filled Servalans head, lungs, blood. But the panic went as quickly as it came. And then her blood fired, burning away her fear, heat slip-sliding down her spine. Servalans sex clenched and then the throb, the heavy throb of desire. Want.   
Avon gave a satisfied smirk as he saw her eyes rapidly dilate. Her breathing grow laboured, her pulse beneath his fingers quicken. His mouth brushed hers.   
"How much would it take for you to tell me?" He asked, his mouth inches from hers.   
"More than you are capable of..." His eyebrow raised in mock affront.   
"Let's find out." He growled as his mouth met hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Servalan initially melted into the kiss. It was hard, punishing. Mouths moulding together as if they were meant to fit. The taste of Avon in her mouth, his scent all around her, leather, spice and his own masculinity. She gave herself over to the passion she had long hidden. Then her common sense caught up and despite her body's obvious need she tried to pull back. She couldn't do this! This was Avon, the most wanted man on the federation hit list.   
Avon retaliated, moving his free hand to the base of her skull, the hand at her throat coming up to cup her face.   
Servalan clamped her lips against the assault, trying to ignore the clever tongue that traced their shape.   
Then Avon pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it. It wasn't really hard, no blood was drawn, but it was enough of a shock to make Servalan gasp. The pain making her both angry and heated... Before she had time to think things through it was too late and she was kissing him back with equal roughness. Avon's tongue invaded her mouth, her own pushing back against it in the ancient struggle for power, for dominance. Avon's hand left her skull, he shifted quickly and with an easy motion grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her back. He pulled away from the kiss, and settled himself firmly on her hips. His hands caught her wrists and he pinned her. Then he looked down into her face, his chest heaving, his eyes lidded.   
"Did you like that?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.   
Servalan was caught, she felt spaced. Her breasts had become sensitive and her nipples were becoming hard. Her sex throbbed. Damn him! Why did he have to be... This.   
Servalan knew her weaknesses all too well. She herself was dominant, she commanded all before her. Because of this most men became fawning imbeciles with whom she could do as she chose. But every so often a man came along who had no fear of her. An alpha to match her, maybe out class her. And that was when she became her weakest. Travis being a fine example, but compared to Avon, she realised, he had been as much of a lap dog as all the rest.   
Avon had outclassed her from the first time she'd seen him. She had felt his power over her within a minute of them meeting.   
And then they'd had that silly little dance around last year, a stolen kiss here and there... They add up. Stoke the fire, the imagination. Servalan couldn't honestly say that he hadn't entered her fantasy life. And chasing him across the galaxy hadn't helped much, it meant Avon was the man always at the forefront of her mind, no matter what dalliances she entertained.   
She frowned slightly.   
"No." She said, hoping it sounded convincing. Avon's dark eyes sparkled with repressed amusement.   
"Well..." He replied "you tell me about Blake and I'll let you go."   
"Avon..." Servalan put on her most plaintive voice "you know I can't." He gave a shrug, then moved her arms up above her head, leaning forwards to bring his face in line with hers.   
"You made a mistake Servalan." He said softly. Her brow creased in incomprehension as he leaned in to kiss her jaw, across and down. "you could have just told me you knew nothing..." He breathed against her skin, making it prickle and goosebump "by being evasive you've told me you know something..." He kissed her neck slowly "so we continue..." Servalan shut her eyes in horror. Oh God, Where was her brain? She was a brilliant tactician, she had dreamt up some of the best of the federations schemes, and yet here she was. On her back, her enemy breaking down every defence she had, and now... And now he'd found that place on her neck that was oh so sensitive, he was kissing it, licking it and her back arched and she was pressing into it.   
Her eyes came open as her body throbbed its approval of what Avon was doing. Avon pushed her hands together and pinned them now with one hand against the furs. He bit her neck suddenly, sucking hard at the skin, marking her.   
"Avon... Please!" She cried and struggled against him. He couldn't mark her. She wasn't his to mark. After a moment more he pulled back with a satisfied grin.   
"I had no idea that 'please' was part of your vocabulary" he said dryly.   
Servalan glared at him.   
"Do you have any idea what I will have done to you..." She spat out "You don't just molest the former president of the Federation without being punished for..."  
"Shut up." Avon stared her down, waiting for her to calm. "I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want."   
Servalan couldn't actually refute the statement but she continued glaring. Avon tilted his head thoughtfully and then softly, very very softly leaned down and captured her lips again. He used no force, he just kissed her over and over.   
Servalan tried not to respond to this gentle persuasion but her body was screaming at her. She felt her barriers break with each soft capture, with each small kiss. Avon was taking her apart very very slowly, her self control, her coldness, her very sanity.   
And then she found herself kissing him back, but it was too brief. He pulled away too quickly. Avon let go of her hands, took her face instead. Servalan found herself trying to follow his mouth, but it was in vane, Avon would give her no more but the soft, brief contact. The commander found herself pushing up into the kisses, wanting to deepen them, wanting more. But Avon held her face still and so she couldn't get any more than that which he chose to give her.   
Servalan had worked out the game. He wanted her to give in and admit that she wanted this as much as he. All she had to do was raise her arms and tangle her hands in his hair and pull him into her. No, she wouldn't, she would beat him.   
She was aware she was breathing heavily, desire making her dizzy. Her hips it seemed had pressed up of their own accord as her body sought contact. Servalan clenched her teeth in frustration and with a cry of annoyance she gave up the battle.   
Her hands found his head and she pulled him down to her aggressively. Her mouth captured his and this time Avon allowed it. His lips opened to her and he kissed her with a passion that made her head spin. Her hands tangled in his hair and she knew she was rocking against him. His hands grasped her face and pulled her in further. Shifting his leg he pressed a knee between her thighs, making a space that he could kneel in. He pulled her upright, never breaking the kiss and his arms wrapped around her. His hands stroked her back, down across the fur she wore. His tongue invaded her mouth again and this time he encountered no resistance. He explored the whole area, their tongues kissing and touching.   
When the kiss finally broke Servalan looked away quickly. She felt wretched. She had let her base desires get the better of her, she was sure Avon would send a beautifully cutting remark her way. He wanted to prove a point, so obviously he'd set out to undo her, wreak her and then cut her back so far she'd be bleeding for a month.   
Avon cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. His eyes met hers, the pupils so blown his eyes looked almost black.   
He had been surprised by his own behaviour. His reactions to her. He wanted to take her apart, that much was certain, but maybe when he put her back together he could add just just a little something to change her.   
But as much as he wanted to just take Avon was not that kind of man. A kiss was one thing, but he wanted to feel the curve of her breasts, wanted to remember them in his hands. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to devour her. He wanted to blow her mind so far that maybe, just for a little while, they could both forget why they were enemy's.   
He took a breath.   
"I have just one question now..." He said, his voice thick with lust.   
'Here it comes.' Servalan thought bitterly 'stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
She tried to turn her head away but he pulled her head back.   
"Servalan listen!" He growled "I need you for once to tell me the honest truth." He paused, leaned in and kissed her just once more.   
"Do you want this?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Servalan almost wished he hadn't asked her. As things had stood she could claim to anyone else and to herself that she was forced into the situation. She could have denied accountability.   
She was also surprised. The way Avon had acted, during this encounter and previous clinches, had made her think that he took what he wanted and the the universe be damned. Again she had read him wrong. She got her voice working again.   
"Avon... If... If I said no, what would you do?" She asked. He gave a harsh laugh that made her wince.  
"I'd go back to the fire." He said, his voice flat "and wait for Scorpio to rescue me." 

Servalan looked up into his eyes, oh Avon, he tried so hard to hide his emotions, but there they were. His eyes were so expressive if one took the time to notice them.   
He expected her to say no, she could see him trying to keep himself in check. She could also see disappointment and behind that desperate need.   
Her body gave a little quiver, he wanted her so badly. She'd had no idea.   
A wicked little smile touched her lips. He'd toyed with her, time for just a little turnabout...   
"Let me up please." She said imperiously. His eyes went as hard as steel. Then his mouth followed suit and became a flat line. He hesitated, then slowly unwrapped himself from her and moved away to kneel in the furs beside her, his brow slightly furrowed.   
At least now she knew for certain that he really had meant what he'd said. He didn't intend to force her to do anything she didn't want. She had almost thought he was playing lip service, but he had proved that she was wrong. Again.   
She felt cold despite the fire that blazed beside them, her body missing the contact, the heat that radiated off his body.   
"Avon..." She said softly. He looked up at her.   
"I think it would be best for both of us if we stay away from each other." He said coldly "I am sorry if I offended you. I'm sure the time will pass quickly and then hopefully we'll never cross paths again."   
Servalan gave a small, secret smile. She stood and stalked around the fire in a circle, she knew that despite his appearance of ignoring her he was in fact watching carefully. She disappeared behind him and out of his line of sight.   
"You're a fool Avon." She couldn't keep the merriment out of her voice. Very quietly she knelt behind him.   
"So it appears." He spat back bitterly, apparently not noticing how close she in fact was. "I should stick to what I know. At least with a computer I know what it's thinking... with the possible exception of Orac.. But with you who the hell knows!?"   
Servalan smiled smugly as she leaned in and breathed against his ear. He stiffened as he felt her. Her arms coming around his waist.   
"You made a mistake Avon..." She whispered huskily "... I didn't. say. No..."   
She let this sink in as she stroked her hands down over his chest, over his sides to his hips. Then she pulled his gun free from its holder and ran if up his body, "... Also I have your gun."   
Avon turned his head towards her, a grim amusement in his eyes.   
"It appears you were correct in your assessment." He said sardonically "I really am a fool."  
Servalan smiled, kissed his ear and then moved the laser gun under the wolf skin Avon had draped over him, cold steel against hot flesh.   
Avon shivered, he was still aroused and this wasn't helping. A little danger was a powerful aphrodisiac on occasion.   
Servalan moved the weapon up along his ribs sensually and then kissed his neck slowly, from his ear to collarbone and back again. She bit his earlobe and whispered   
"The answer to your question Avon is yes. It was always yes. Except of course it's now on my terms. And you're so very sensitive..." Her teeth met his neck and she bit him hard, sucking a mark on his skin to match her own. He took in a sharp intake of breath. Servalan chuckled   
"See what your rag-tag crew think of that!" She trilled, triumphant. Avon shifted, as much as he dared, around to look at her. His eyes were narrowed, but despite his obvious annoyance over this turnabout a twinkle remained in his eyes, as if he had a private joke that Servalan wasn't in on.   
"You will regret that." He said, his voice low and dark. Servalan felt that shiver of twisted delight slide through her.   
"But don't forget who's in command." She moved the gun over his stomach in slow circles, thrilling in the feel of the shudder it illicited from him.   
"I've already told you..." Avon replied "you'll never rule me." His tone dropped low "and when I get out of this I'm going to show you why. I'm going to take you in every way I can think of. I'm going to make you beg for release. I'm going to make you scream my name until you're hoarse. And then I'll do it all over again..."   
Under this Sensual threat Servalan lost her concentration. Her body gave a low shudder and again her sex clenched down on emptiness. Avon felt her arms loosen slightly, the circling gun slowed its path and he took his chance. He grabbed her wrist and tore her arm away from his body, the gun still in her hand. Twisting quickly he knocked her onto her back hard, pushing her arm tightly against the floor. Servalans free arm went up to push him back, she found his throat and squeezed it, but she didn't have the strength he had. He sat on her legs and bashed the hand holding the gun against the floor. Servalan winched. She was aware he was not actually using his full strength against her but it hurt nonetheless.   
"Drop. The. Gun." Avon grated out through his teeth. When she didn't obey he continued "I can cause you far more pain than this, and causing pain is something I enjoy. I really would suggest co-operation." Under this dark threat Servalan gave up the battle, her hand uncurled and she allowed the gun to be removed from her hand. Avon let go of her wrist and bought the gun into her line of sight. He pressed it against her throat.   
"You really are more trouble than your worth." He growled "I should have shot you when we were outside." Servalan gulped as he moved the gun slowly up her face to her temple. He looked at her a long time as if weighing up what he was about to do.   
"Dammit Avon." Servalan swore, her voice breaking slightly. If he was going to finish it then finish it. She hated this torture. A hot tear ran down her face. This was it, she knew it. She'd pushed him too far this time. Avon gave a small regretful smile as he pressed the gun more firmly against her head.   
"You'll never know what you missed." He said just as his finger pressed down on the trigger...


	7. Chapter 7

Servalan squeezed her eyes shut. Everything she was, had ever been made itself known to her. The gun pressed, time lapsed, the shot never came. 

It wasn't until she heard the clatter and the scrape of metal of the gun sliding violently across the floor that she became aware of the fact that she was still alive. Her heart gave a solid desperate thud as the fact made itself known and her eyes came open to stare at a fairly impassive Avon. She took in a shuddering breath, appreciated being alive and then the mist of fury descended.   
"You bastard." Her voice was low and vicious. "You knew all along." With a strength she'd almost forgotten she had she moved her legs and tipped him off her to the side. She scrabbled up, her usual grace gone as instinct kicked in.   
But Avon was too quick, he was up on his feet in an instant. Servalan was not deterred. Surging forwards she slapped him hard across the face. Avon blinked once as his cheek began turning red.   
Then she was stalking him, he backed up, the fury in the woman's eyes even unnerving him. His back hit the wall of packing cases and a second later Servalan was on him.   
"I will kill you Kerr Avon" she spat out at him "as long as I have breath in my body! I swear it here and now, I will kill you." She punched him hard in the shoulder, where the wolves had got him earlier. He gave an agonised moan. She punched his chest and continued to punch him over and over until finally he caught her wrists and held her still while she panted out her emotional and physical exhaustion.   
Avon prided himself in his ability to ignore pain, but the first punch had knocked him back just a bit, even he couldn't ignore severe pain. But the punches Servalan had rained down on him after the first became less and less co-ordinated, easier to stand, until they were just an irritation. He had to admit it had been fighting dirty, he'd known the gun was empty. The wolves had finished any charges he'd had left in it. Of course he wasn't going to tell Servalan that, she was supposed to be his prisoner. A little twinge of regret ran through him. Maybe he had been too harsh.   
He looked at her, she looked done in. Her face was wet, and he saw silent tears of relief and anger slid down her face. His guilt increased.   
Without a word he pulled her by her wrists to him, wrapped her up in his arms and just held her. She was stiff against him for a long time. Finally he moved his hand to her head and cardled his fingers through her short dark hair.   
"I'm sorry." He said very quietly "I went too far." She didn't answer but instead allowed her head to fall against his shoulder. Again they stood silently and Avon felt the wetness of her silent tears on his shoulder.   
After a little while she pulled back. She looked at him, anger still sparking in her eyes. Avon looked back at her, his eyes dark but unshuttered, allowing her the scrutiny of his feelings and whatever else she might see there. It felt to them both as if they might break apart at any moment, each of them could turn and walk away if they wanted. But neither turned. Servalan open her mouth as if to say something and then shut it again. Static seemed to crackle around them, the air was thick with... Something.

Servalan knew she should turn... She should want to never see this man again! She should go back to the fire and wait for rescue. But there was that little thing about the gun. The gun didn't work and now they really were as equal as they were ever going to be.   
This moment would never be repeated. 

The surge of desire hit Servalan so hard that she swayed slightly where she stood. The anger still prickled behind it, but it only pushed her need for the man in front of her further forward. Dammit. Dammit.   
Avon obviously saw it happen, the sudden change. His head tilted, his eyes grew darker and his tongue touched his lip. 

Then the storm broke and both of them surged towards each other. Mouths met in a violent, open mouthed resolution. Teeth scraped soft lips and tongues battled furiously. Neither wanted to give an inch. Avon's hands went to the rough belt Servalan had made and without finesse undid and ripped it away. Servalan made short work of the skin Avon wore, she scrapped her long nails down his back leaving red tracks in their wake. Avon gave a growl as the pain kicked and inflamed his senses further. He turned Servalan on her feet and slammed her against the packing cases.   
Servalan retaliated by palming the front of his leather pants. Her fingers began working the fastings.   
Avon was as hard as stone. Servalan wanted to see him now now now.   
She could feel his cock hot and heavy under the leather he wore and she wanted to see how he was formed. To feel how he felt in her hand. To taste him against her tongue.   
Avon made the sound of an injured animal and his hips pushed forward against her hand. He pulled at the skin she wore,  
"Off." He snarled in her ear, biting down on her lobe.   
Servalan shrugged off the skin, it slid to the floor and landed with a soft thump around her feet. Avon pulled back slightly and looked down at her. She was as beautiful as he'd imagined she would be. Slender, elvish, with boyish hips. Her breasts were well formed, not too big but certainly a handful. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Natural sunlight was not something anyone in the federation enjoyed often.   
He saw colour flush her face and chest. She was modest. Somehow this made her more desirable. It made her more human.   
With a quick movement Avon ducked, swept her up in his arms and captured her mouth as he carried her with ease back over to where the fire burned.   
Servalan had felt uncertain as Avon had stood back and scrutinised her. She knew she was beautiful, obviously, but she'd never had a man study her form in such detail. She had felt her face heat. What if she wasn't what he'd thought? What if after all this she was rejected? These thoughts broke apart as he swooped down and picked her up. He kissed her deeply, a promise of what was to come. She kissed him back, allowing him now to dominate her mouth, her tongue dancing a waltz rather than a paso-doble.   
Avon dropped her with some care on the pile of skins and looked down at her.   
"You are beautiful." He said, his voice thick with desire, his eyes heavy lidded. "Of course you're as deadly as a cobra..." He smiled as he dropped to his knees beside her.  
"We are the same you know Avon." Servalan replied. He gave a small rye smile.   
"Maybe..." He replied. "And maybe we serve each other right".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line in this chapter comes from the Ealing comedy "kind hearts and coronets." It is the description of the highly charged love/hate relationship between a mass murderer and a blackmailer. I felt it suited this pair pretty well.


	8. Chapter 8

Avon crawled over Servalan, settling on her thighs. The commander gasped as the rough leather of his pants rubbed briefly against her over sensitised sex.   
With a snake like smile he leaned forwards over her, his body lightly touching her belly and ribs and breasts. He took her face between his hands and kissed her. It was less desperate now and Avon was in complete control of himself. He kissed Servalans face, across her cheekbones, skipping her mouth. He kissed her forehead and eyelids. He brushed her mouth with his but didn't kiss it. He ran his tongue over her lips instead, tasting her slowly. Her mouth came open to him and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. She gave a gasp at the suggestiveness of the act. He smiled against her, and captured her mouth fully with his own.   
His hands ran down over her face, down her neck. Fingers traced her breastbone, ran down her sides making her shiver. He caressed her stomach and her ribs with methodical thoroughness. Then his hands cupped the undersides of her breasts. Fingers spidering out over the softness there, stroking and teasing.   
Pulling back from the kiss his mouth began to wander south also. He kissed down and across Servalans jaw, nuzzled into her neck, kissed her throat.   
Servalan threw her head back against the wolf skins, baring her throat to him, natures way of showing submission. He ran his tongue over the soft white skin and then bit down just beneath her carotid artery. This time Servalan put up no fight. She allowed him to mark her, wanted him to mark her. When he was satisfied he pulled back to glare into her eyes.   
"You belong to me." He growled "you always did." His head dipped and he kissed her chest, down over and between her breasts.   
Servalan found herself pushing her torso up into him. His still clothed erection brushed her sex again and she gave a low frustrated moan. His hands moved over her breasts and covered them, then his thumbs rubbed over her nipples, coaxing them to hardness. He took them between finger and thumb and rotated them lightly, pinching them with just enough pressure to hurt but not injure.   
"I told you..." His mouth coming up against her ear again "...I'd make you beg."   
Servalan raked her hands through his dark hair, luxuriating in the feel of it and then she yanked him down far a bruising kiss.   
"Don't tease me Avon!" She moaned  
"You don't even know what teasing is." He replied, pinched her nipples harder until she cried out. "So sensitive..." Avon mocked, then dipping his head he took a nipple into his mouth. He took it between his teeth and bit down on it lightly. Then his tongue bathed it, flicked it, coaxed it to swell further.  
Servalan felt the dull throb in her belly grow. She pushed her hips up and ground her sex against the hard swell of Avons cock, desperate for friction. She knew she was already beyond wet. Her sex slid against the leather of Avons pants.   
Avon reached down and grasped her hips to still her. Then he took her other nipple in his mouth and continued the slow, sensual torture.   
Servalan became aware of the fact that she was panting. Her skin was damp and deep inside her the coiling spring of sexual tension was winding tighter and tighter.   
Avon pulled off her nipple to look at her. He gave a wicked grin.   
"I think you've been holding out on me." He said "I think you're even more sensitive than I am. I do believe I could make you come this way." Servalan was about to protest that that was impossible. She had never had an orgasm through breast stimulation alone. But something made her pause. Her clitoris was throbbing, swollen. The feeling in her stomach was hot and tight and she felt like a ripe fruit ready to burst apart. Could it really be that Avon, her sworn enemy, effected her so to such a degree that she was already ready?   
Avon gave another wicked smile   
"it would be a first for me too." He said and without further ado went back to her breasts, he held her hips tight against the floor allowing her no freedom, but he did begin a slow grind against her. It wasn't a lot but the vague rhythmical pressure was bringing Servalan closer and closer to a goal she'd never even thought she'd try for.   
Her core felt like molten lead and primal forces were doing their work. Avon's mouth on her breasts, the strong scent of sex filling her lungs, his own scent sharp and masculine, that clever tongue, flick flicking, switching from one breast to the other... She looked down at him, took in the image of him sucking on her breast, his eyes watching her. It was enough to tip her over, it was all too much. The spring uncoiled and with a cry of half joy half pain Servalan was coming. Her body pushed up against Avon, her hands clutched at his back and her head filled with white noise. All she could think was 'Avon. Avon. Avon.' She could see him in her mind, behind her eyes, all around her. And it was glorious. 

Avon had pulled away from Servalans breasts as soon as her orgasm had struck her. His mouth took hers and he kissed her through it. He pushed the hardness between his legs against her firmly and made small circles against her wet sex, extending her orgasm. His own need now hit him. He half thought of just stripping there and then and burying himself in her. But Avon prided himself on his control, he had waited a long time for this day and he wasn't going to rush now. He would take this woman apart. He would make her orgasm until she begged him no more, he would peel back every fragile layer that lay beneath that icy exterior and then, then he would show her just why she had been and would always be his. He would make her remember him forever.   
He watched her face as she came apart against him, she looked almost serene, her brow faintly frowning, her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open in a sensual circle and he knew his name was the one on the tip of her tongue.   
Eventually she began to come down, her arms loosened their grip on him and she opened her eyes. They were soft, softer than he'd ever seen them, she looked slightly dazed.   
He stroked her face  
"Was that good for you?" He asked sardonically. Servalan huffed out a laugh. Avon pulled back casually and smiled to himself, remembering the question that had started it all.   
"So..." He said "Are you going to tell me about Blake now?" Servalan looked at him for a long moment and then she saw the glint of amusement in his eyes and working out that he was, to a degree, joking she raised a brow.   
"Oh Avon, here I am... naked and in your power and all you can think about is Blake?" It makes me wonder just how close the two of you were!"   
Avon tried not to smile but couldn't help it. He gave a small chuckle, looking away and back as if coy. Servalans eyes sparkled with humour.   
Avon leaned down and kissed her slowly and thoroughly "No" he said sliding down her body with a wicked grin "...right now the only thing I'm thinking about is you." ...


	9. Chapter 9

Servalan caught up with what Avon was about to do with a jolt. Her hand caught his hair and she pulled him back. Avon looked up at her in surprise.   
Servalan knew he was intending to go down on her. She knew she should be flattered but instead her stomach twisted into a knot. The only time she had ever tried oral sex she had been hideously disappointed. She had also felt exposed to a degree that she could barely stand. The thought of anyone seeing her most hidden parts, her most secret places so close up was almost insupportable.   
"Avon..." She cooed seductively, attempting to distract him "let me see you. Surely you want to... Take your own pleasure." Avons eyes narrowed. He looked at her for a long moment. She had to know what he intended to do to her.   
"I had something else in mind first." He replied his voice low, he kissed her stomach slowly, moving further south inch by inch.   
Servalan wriggled and pulled him again away from the goal he was creeping towards.   
"Avon... I don't... I don't do that." She said, trying to sound in control. He looked up at her again and tilted his head.   
"What are you afraid of?" He asked his voice a rich seductive burr "I want to taste you. I want to remember every last thing about you." She pulled his head further up her body again and Avon gave a growl.   
"Much more trouble than your worth..." He pulled away and rolled off her. Servalan felt desolated. Really? Because he hadn't got his own way he'd abandoned her?   
She went to move, her brow creasing with the beginnings of anger, but she didn't get far.   
Avon pounced on her and grabbing her wrists he pinned them over her head. Servalan saw the rope and began to struggle but Avon was too strong and, if she was being honest, her escape attempts were token at best.  
The rope was harsh against the delicate skin of her wrists. Using a slipknot Avon effectively tied her, criss-crossing the rope down her arms and then tying it again at her elbows. The effect was that if she moved her arms the rope pulled tighter on her wrists, effectively stopping her arms from moving further than her head.   
Servalan glared furiously at Avon as he roughly pushed her legs apart and settled between them, admiring his handiwork with a self satisfied smirk.   
"I did warn you that I had rope." He said.   
"Please Avon... Don't." Servalan begged him. He just a gave an impassive smile.   
"I also told you I'd make you beg. I'll make you beg again before I'm through." He let the promise hang in the air a moment before her leaned over her again, capturing her mouth. Servalan turned her head away defiantly, but he just followed her, his hands going back to her breasts, fingers tickling across soft skin, manipulating her flesh which again betrayed her.   
"Damn you." She said through clenched teeth. Avon just smiled and after kissing her mouth one last time he leaned back. Then he adjusted his position; he could be here sometime, best to be comfortable.   
His eyes roamed Servalans beautiful body first and then they searched her eyes. Servalans pleading look did nothing to dissuade him. 

Servalan shivered in half anticipation half revulsion as Avon, now half laying between her thighs, looked down at her sex.   
Avon's observation was that everything between Servalans thighs was as neat and compact as the woman herself. She had little hair, just a dusting on her pubis. Avon found himself surprised considering she seemed to shy away from any attention given to the area. He finally settled on fashion being the reason behind it and that was all fine by him.   
She was pink and smooth and perfect. Also she was desperately wet, her outer lips shone with the evidence of her reluctant arousal. Avon's tongue unconsciously touched his top lip in anticipation.   
Servalans brows were drawn into a distressed line as Avon looked at her sex. She wanted him to stop looking. If he was going to do what he wanted let him get on with it. Then his eyes left her sex and he looked into her distressed face. He gave a dark smile   
"You are beautiful." He said, his voice ragged with lust "I want to devour you. I want to split you apart with my fingers and taste you with my tongue. I want to make you love this." As much as this made Setvalans sex clench with rekindled desire she tried once more to stop him.   
"Avon, please, just take me, fuck me. You don't need to do this." A dark shadow flickered in Avons eyes  
"I will." He said "but not yet. You are mine Servalan and I will have you anyway I like." There was that possessiveness again. Servalan tried not to respond to it even though it made her heart beat faster. She belonged to no one. 

Avon gave a wicked grin and leaned in towards her sex. Servalan, with the little experience she had in this area, closed her eyes and thought of the federation. Then she felt his tongue on the inside of her left knee. She jumped in surprise and looked down at him. He kissed the hollow of her knee and then very slowly kissed her leg all the way down. Servalan had expected him to dive straight in with no finesse but he skipped her sex completely and followed her right leg to her right knee. His eyes were heavy lidded and he looked lost in the task.  
Her sex clenched again and she felt a rush of liquid pleasure.   
Avon continued, now running his tongue along her skin, taking the same path as before. Then his hands cupped the crests of Servalans buttocks, fingers spidering across the two soft mounds of flesh. He encouraged her to part this way, pulling lightly.   
His tongue continued its circle down and up her legs, each turn his tongue became bolder, venturing lower. He looked languid and completely at ease, as if he could happily do it for hours. And then Servalan saw it for what was; it was a form of worship. He was worshipping her.

Finally he was low enough on each pass to breathe on her sex. It was half open, the inner lips just showing. His hands ran over her buttocks to where they split. Using both of his index fingers he ran them over the seam of her buttocks, then over the seam of her sex but no further. He added this to the lazy circling pattern. He stroked with Precise maddeningly soft strokes until Servalan's hips lifted and she strained upwards for more contact. Her sex was growing heavy again, the bud of her clit swollen.   
Avon waited until her hips were following the rhythm he had set and then he struck. 

His fingers unfolded her sex and his tongue lapped once at her clitoris, skipping away to kiss her knee. Then again he did it, using the very tip of his tongue to flick just once and skitter away again.   
Servalan gritted her teeth against this diabolical tease, she was still valiantly trying to keep her hips still. Everytime Avon's tongue hit her clit it was like a glorious electrical burst, it shot though her body causing her sex to throb heatedly, but it wasn't enough.   
Suddenly the thing she hadn't wanted was thing she most desired. She wanted him to bury his face in her folds, to suck on the hard throbbing nub that was being unmercilessly teased, to fuck her with his tongue until she was screaming out her release. She strained with her arms testing her bonds, but it was no good. He'd been too clever.   
Not breaking rhythm Avon glanced up at her. Servalans chest and face were flushed, her pupils blown. She was panting, fighting her own desire. He gave a soft chuckle.   
"Beg me." He said callously, flicking her clit again. Then he paused, his mouth hovering over her sex. He breathed across her skin as he spoke "I want to hear you beg..." he said "...Madam President."  
Servalan let out a frustrated whine. She didn't beg. She snapped her fingers and whatever she wanted was done. Her every whim was met without argument. She. Did. Not. Beg.   
She struggled inwardly with her pride. Avon, who was watching her closely, gave a shrug and began to move back away from her sex.   
'No, no, no' Servalan screamed inwardly.   
"Please..." It jumped off her tongue, her voice ragged and broken. Avon tilted his head  
"Please?"   
"Avon... Please... I need..." Servalan bit the words back, her eyes large and pleading. Avon smirked and leaned down again. Servalans hips jerked up automatically, presenting herself to him. Avon leant down and flicked her clit, again, just once.   
"What do you need?" He taunted.   
"For fucks sakes Avon!" Servalan cried,   
"Tell me what you want... how am I to know? Should I stop? Is that what you want?"  
The supreme commander finally broke  
"Please Avon, I want to feel you... I want you to taste me... I want your fingers inside me... I want to feel you everywhere. Please Avon... Please..."   
Avon glanced up to look into her eyes, his own eyes glowing with triumph.   
"You just had to ask." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Avon didn't rush. So Servalan had begged, it cut no ice with him. It had been time that she was bought down a peg or two.   
He pushed her thighs wider so that her sex split naturally, then taking her buttocks he lifted her slightly. He dipped his head and licked a stripe through folds of her sex, from her anus to her clit. She tasted of musk and heat and salt. Of course it also tasted like victory to Avon. Forbidden fruits are indeed the sweetest. 

Beneath him Servalans whole body bucked as Avon's wicked tongue drew slowly through her sex.   
She was having a revelation. She had had no idea that in the right hands this could be so enjoyable. Or maybe it was just Avon. She could imagine that the federation captains she sometimes allowed to entertain her would be enthusiastic, over eager to please, quick; thus doing what she had feared Avon would do, they would be sloppy and ungraceful. Avon on the other hand didn't actually seem to care how long it took, he was methodical, delicate and clever. Maybe it was because of his job, maybe his personality. But wherever it came from his skills were impressive.   
Avon was now licking along Servalans inner folds, his tongue flickering over her clit and then away to find somewhere new. Servalan's gritted her teeth so as not to cry out. And then Avon's tongue plunged into her sex and the cry could not be abated as he began to fuck her with it.   
Her captured hands became fists, nails biting into the palms as she felt her insides coil with pleasure again. Avon continued this treatment for several moments before moving his tongue lower.   
'Dear God' Servalan thought "is he really going to..." Her thoughts were cut off completely as her head whited out. Avon's tongue touched the knot of her anus and licked once. Then he flittered back to her sex. Again thrusting his tongue inside her. It was all too much and not enough. Servalans hips pressed desperately upwards, she wanted her hands free so that she could take control and push his head further forward. But of course that had always been the point; Avon had wanted everything about this out of her hands.   
His tongue was now concentrating on the tight knot laying beneath her sex. It contracted with every stroke of his tongue. Servalan had never ever experienced contact there before. It made her feel... Filthy. It was so very different and the fact that Avon had to qualms about it turned her on even more. He knowingly pushed against the wet entrance with the tip of his tongue. Pushing, pushing, making her muscles there loosen, and then suddenly he had breached the area and his tongue was inside her again. But this... It was oh so different. His fingers were suddenly against her sex, spreading her apart, one finger tapping a rhythm slowly against her engorged clit. His other hand was used for slow penetration. One finger pushing shallowly into her sex, which contracted against it almost instantly. Again it was not enough. She pushed desperately up into him, his tongue inside her, his finger however was denied. He kept it shallow, keeping her on the edge of total arousal.   
"Please..." Servalan gasped out her voice ragged. Avon's inquisitive tongue pulled back and he glanced up at her, quickly replacing the sensation against her hole with his thumb, laying it against the rim and rubbing languid circles,   
He raised a sardonic brow as Servalan looked down at him desperately. He wasn't actually convinced that she would be able to explain her plea, she appeared so far under now.   
Indeed Servalan was in a haze of coiled sparking electricity. She was pulling against her bonds, not really noticing the rope cutting into her skin.   
"What would you like me to do?" Avon asked,   
"Please Avon..."   
"Please what...?" Avon drawled "do you want my fingers inside you?"   
Servalan nodded desperately   
"Say please." Avon said cruelly  
"Please... Please Avon..." Servalan's cry, as he twisted not one but two fingers straight into her, was one of final pained bliss. It took just three solid strokes and Servalan's world cracked around her.   
She came hard against Avon wonderfully large fingers as they stroked expertly at the sweet spot within her.  
Avon didn't stop the strokes as she came, he fucked her through the first wave of her orgasm watching her face. She violently turned her head away. Her eyes tightly closed as her body was wracked with an almost painful sense of bliss. As the first wave abated another crashed through her. Her senses went completely and all that was left was the blackness behind her eyes, then whiteness as her brain shut down unable to process anything but perfect pleasure. Her hips lifted against Avon's hand and followed his rhythm.   
Avon, for his part, was harder than he ever remembered being. Servalan's sex clenched around his fingers convulsively and all he could think was how much he wanted to bury himself inside the wet, tight heat of her body. How much he wanted to claim her. 

Avon was aware of this possessive streak. In a way it disturbed him. Avon was not a man to be ruled by emotions, if anything he repressed them as far as possible. They were inconvenient and tedious. Most of the time he was able to show indifference but he knew beneath the surface there was an animal that snarled and growled and fought to be let free. Of course if he ever lost control of that side of him it really could be dangerous. Yes, he was a murderer, but he only killed if he absolutely had to. If he had no other choice. But it had become all too easy and he knew if he ever let go... Well. 

He watched Servalan as her body rolled with ecstatic bliss. At least he could still manage to do that. But what did it say about him? She was his mortal enemy. He was convinced that if she needed to kill him she would. He on the other hand was becoming less and less convinced he would be able to kill her. 

He slowed his fingers, dragging out her third or forth orgasmic wave slowly and then as he felt her body relax he stopped and pulled his fingers free. 

Servalan looked up at him dazed. She felt warm and sated and oddly happy. Avon held up his two fingers in triumph. They were slick with her juices. He crawled over her body and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, this time slow and lazy. He smiled against her mouth and pulled away. Then he placed his two soaked fingers against her slightly parted lips.   
"Taste." He ordered roughly "taste what I tasted. Taste what I do to you." Servalan hesitated, looking up into Avon's eyes. They were hard and possessive. His fingers smeared her own juices across her lips, painting them. Servalan swallowed and after a moment allowed his fingers to slide inside her mouth slowly. Her lips closed around them and her tongue ran down the seam where his fingers met. Her own arousal assailed her senses. Her eyes closed and she flicked the tip of his fingers beginning a slow sucking motion.   
Her efforts were rewarded when she heard Avon groan out with barely suppressed need. She continued her task, moving her head so that Avon's fingers slid between her lips. She opened her eyes and saw his were closed. His crotch was almost against hers. She bucked up, feeling her sense of control returning as his still, dammit, clothed cock rubbed against her wet sex. He growled out and his eyes flared open to meet hers. They glowed with desire, with heat, with danger. He pulled his fingers from her mouth.   
"No more waiting." He said bluntly "you're going to be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Avon roughly undid Servalan's arms from the rope. Servalan became aware that her wrists were badly burned, but somehow right now that didn't matter. She moved her arms slightly gingerly feeling the blood rushing back into them, but her eyes never left Avon's. He moved back between her legs, kneeling, his eyes fierce and predatory. His hands went to undo the leather pants he wore, but Servalan's moved quickly and stopped him. Her hands covered his and she also raised up on her knees. Avon's fingers slid through hers and for a moment they paused, just looking at each other. Feeling the heat that seemed to burn between them, the electricity, the desire, the fear. Servalan could see him now. All of him, right down into his soul. She wasn't sure that she liked what she saw there, but she was fairly convinced that her eyes told the same story to him.   
She leaned forward slowly and captured his mouth with hers. Slow, lazy kisses. She could taste herself on his lips, in his mouth... Her juices. God.  
Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hands moved over his back. She felt the marks she had left there earlier and smiled against him. Moving a hand around and down she pressed her hand against the hot hard heat of his cock. Avon groaned. His hands came up to grip the back of her head, his fingers enjoying the velvet softness of her cropped hair. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Servalan scrabbled at the fastenings on his pants, undoing them. She slid a hand inside and felt the warmth, her hand found the hard length of his cock and her fingers wrapped around it. Avon's head fell against her shoulder as the sensation of finally being touched sparkled through his system. Servalan glanced down at his face. His eyes were shut blissfully, his brow frowning slightly. She felt the power grow within her. Now who was in control?   
Her hand drew his cock out into the open and she looked down at it. Her tongue almost instantly touched her top lip.   
Another thing Servalan had never done was to suck a man off. She considered it degrading. To be put in such a lowly position by anyone was beneath her. And yet here she was thinking about how very well Avon's cock would fit into her mouth. She wanted to taste him.   
Avon wasn't too long, over a five but not much more, however what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. His cock was thick, the head swollen and a dusky purple, the glans were wet. All in all he was beautifully formed. A perfect specimen.   
Servalan rubbed her thumb over the glistening head and Avon gave a despairing moan.   
A wicked smile curved Servalans lips. Oh yes, she felt the power she had over him.   
Her hands left his flesh and pushed at his pants. She wanted him like her. She wanted him naked, body and soul. She wanted to see him break the way she herself had been broken. Avon's hands covered hers and he shoved the leather out of the way. His eyes met hers again. Servalans whole body heated just because of the look he gave her. He looked like a starving man, the hunger and heat so powerful she felt her own body's desire rekindle and burn beneath it.   
Avon went to move, but Servalan stopped him.   
"Servalan..." He whispered in half warning, half desperate need. She shook her head, cupping his head with her hand and pulling him in for a dark heated kiss. Her other hand stroked down his chest, pinching at his nipples, making him gasp out into her mouth.  
Lower, lower... And then her hand found his cock again, encircled it. Stroked it with slow expert precision. Avon's body strained towards her, Servalan smiled against his mouth.  
"What is it you want Avon?" She asked, he growled against her mouth, pulling back  
"You. Obviously." He bit out. He shoved her back then and she fell onto the furs again. He moved quickly straddling her body beneath his. Servalan felt a sense of loss as again the tables were turned. Loss of power, but mostly she just wanted to taste him. She made a disapproving sound.   
"Avon... Let me taste you first." She begged. He drew back, his eyes vaguely narrowed.   
"I'm not sure how far I can trust you on that." He said, regret flickering in his eyes   
"I trusted you." Servalan said softly. Despite their battles, despite the fact that he'd given her little choice Servalan knew that much was true. She had in the end laid herself open and vulnerable to him by her own violation. Avon licked his lips, a nervous reaction.   
"Did you?" He asked, though it didn't appear that he expected an answer. Servalan saw her chance, saw him debating inwardly, distracting him so that she might...   
Using all the strength she had she dislodged him neatly and rolled about his body so she now sat upon him. Her breath caught as she settled on top of him. His cock brushed her sex and oh, how she could just take him now. She could slide down on him and take her fill of him and ride him until neither of them knew what their own names were... She didn't. Her self control somehow prevailed and she instead slid quickly down between his thighs instead.   
Avon glared up at her,   
"How does this help?" He asked and then the breath was stolen from his body as Servalan leant down and licked the tip of his cock.   
"Trust me." She breathed over his member, her eyes looking up pleadingly into his still somewhat distrusting ones.   
Avon debated for a few agonising seconds more, she could bite him, she could hurt him seriously... but her mouth... Her mouth was there, her lips wet, her lipstick still clinging despite everything, her tongue had been so warm and so so wicked against his flesh. How could he resist really?   
With a quick nod of assent Avon's head hit the floor as he surrendered finally to the dangerous game he was playing. He had expected her to be tentative. He had expected as calculated revenge on his flesh as he had bestowed on hers. But that wasn't how it happened.   
There was a pause as Servalan assessed how to proceed. She was aware of her inexperience in this area. Avon however didn't know that. So she proceeded with the the move she thought he'd least expect, she took the head and shaft straight into her mouth in one go. She was satisfied with her choice when she heard the noise he made. Also he filled her mouth so beautifully. His taste filled her senses, she flicked her tongue against the head and her senses were filled with an explosion of sweet salt. Servalan had once visited the sea on earth when she was very young. There had been a storm and the waves had crashed violently beneath a blackened sky. She remembered the spray of the the water as it crashed up. It had got on her face, caught in her eyelashes and shivered on her lips. Out of curiosity she had tasted the brine that clung and that was what Avon reminded her of, he tasted of brine and earth and his own unique maleness. He was also as wild and unpredictable as that raging sea.  
She cautiously swirled her tongue around the head and then hollowed her cheeks to suck gently at him. He felt heavy against her tongue, his essence now dripping constantly.   
Servalan glanced up through her lashes to watch him. Avon's eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, his brow frowning, a slightly pained expression of exquisite ecstasy.   
Servalan began a slow rhythmical sucking using her tongue to explore every inch of velvet iron flesh that fitted so damned beautifully between her lips.   
Whist she did this she considered her opponent, the thorn in her side... Her lover. Damn. She pushed that thought away. It was ridiculous to even consider them "lovers". This was circumstantial, neither of them could ever consider repeating such a thing. They were as opposed as the capulets and the montagues in everything. Except this.   
Servalan watched him sadly for a moment, knowing this would be but a moment in their lives and that one day she would most likely have to kill him. Her eyes combed over his body and his face, which was at this moment, in rapture to her and her alone. Damn it all.   
Avon could have no such thoughts. His head had whited out when Servalan had, most unexpectedly, swallowed him down whole. It had been too long. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd had the time or the inclination to engage in a sexual act. Apart from his brief flirtations with the woman now sucking his cock he had to suppose it was Cally and she was someone he didn't like to think of. There lay guilt and recrimination, emotions that were best left to themselves.   
Being chased by the federation, by Servalan, had not made relationships an easy thing. Not that they came naturally to Avon in any case. The comment about Blake had made him think. Why he still obsessed with him? Avon had always had a difficult relationship with the man. Maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was the simple truth that Blake had been the only true friend Avon had ever had. He had always known one thing about Blake, Blake would never betray him. Avon also knew that despite appearances he himself would never have betrayed Blake. Avon had once sworn never to trust again after Anna, but Blake, he still trusted Blake... dead or alive. And Avon wanted him to be alive. Ask him to explain why and he would never have been able to answer. That was why he generally avoided relationships, too much of a conundrum. Too many inconsistencies.   
Servalan had always been different. He didn't trust her, of course he didn't, but the power play that had bounced between them since their first meeting had made him wonder why he stayed with first Liberator and now Scorpio. His impression had always been she was not as cold hearted and impervious to emotion as she liked to think. He could have played her, he still could. He could use her weakness for him to his advantage. Maybe one day, when all his other bridges were burned... Maybe... 

Servalan was learning what he liked now. A flick across the head and over the slit with her tongue and Avon's cock jumped in her mouth. He seemed to like a slow slide and she took him as far into her mouth as she dared. Her lipstick clung to his cock in places obscenely. Avon's head was thrown back now in a gesture of utter surrender to her. Her hands stroked his thighs absently, he was so warm. The light dusting of hair there pleasant against her curious hands. Avon lifted his head to look at her. He gave a groan at the sight of her lips wrapped around his erection. Her eyes burned into his and Avon felt that springing lust coil in his gut. Servalans curious hands found his balls and she cupped them in her palm rolling them slightly. Avon's self control was teetering, but this wasn't how he wanted this to end as much as his body said it wanted to. He pulled his hips back and laying a hand against Servalans head he pushed her firmly away. Her lips left his cock with an obscene pop and she licked her glistening lips. A small satisfied smile curled her mouth, she looked like the cat that got the cream. She moved as if to begin again but Avon grabbed enough of her short hair as he could get in his hand and yanked her back.   
"No... No more." He said horsely, his eyes burning. He glanced at the place beside him  
"Come here" he ordered weakly patting the wolf skins. Servalan moved lazily, the self satisfied smile still playing on her face. Avon intended to wipe that look off her face but for now he just turned on his side and gathered her against him. He kissed her long and hard. Staking his claim again, his tongue mimicking the next part of their dance, fucking her mouth, pushing her rebellious tongue back. When he felt her go soft against him, submitting herself to the onslaught he pulled back and looked at her.   
"No more." He said roughly "no more teasing. I want you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay. I have been on a training course and needed my brain elsewhere.   
> Daily updates impossible ATM but I promise to get the next chapter out by the weekend.


End file.
